binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sheena
The city of Sheena is human dominated and known for its powerful guardians. The school has several academies to teach young men combat skills, along with an academy that is half finishing school and half mages' college, for young ladies. History of Sheena Many years ago, King Albert Hidalgo the king of Dilghao sent many people to claim unclaimed land so that his Kingdom could expand its borders. The City of Sheena was one of the few cities that got created from this process. Sheena is surrounded by mountains, making the city isolated from other part of the kingdom. The journey to the Sheena was not an easy one. On the way, they often got attacked by many bandit groups, many of the members being non-human. When they got to the destination, they had to defend themselves from goatkins from the neighboring mountains. Eventually, the people of Sheena became resentful of nonhumans. To make sure that the city thrived and land is claimed for the kingdom, the men of Sheena trained hard so they could survive. Those who can fight well were praised because they could defend the city well. They disciplined themselves and made sure that their fighting style was not “barbaric and animalistic”. They took pride in disciplined fighting because they believed that was what set the human race apart from the others and made them better. The women focused on increasing the population and keeping the population healthy. Even after the goatkins were defeated (not a genocide, they were driven out of their place) the gender roles and the resentfulness for the non-humans stayed in the society. Society Because of the history, the strong disciplined fighter is valued in males while nuturing characteristics are valued in females. (This idea is reflected in the education system. ) Because the population is 100% humans, young citizens tend to not know that the other races still exist. The more experienced citizens of Sheena do know that the other races exist, but detest them and tend not to talk about them. Education System At the age of 7, the kids of Sheena city are sent to elementary school for general education. Here they learn language (reading and writing), math, and history. However, the history curriculum are focused heavily on human supremecy. The historical figures that were non-humans are either avoided or changed to human. After 6 years of general education, boys goes to one of the many combat schools while girls are sent to one of the few finishing schools. At the finishing schools, the girls learn etiquette, how to tend the house and healing magic. The main goal of the school is to train the girls to become great wife and mother. Behavior in class is also part of grading and un-lady like behavior will result in deduction of points. The combat schools are separated into three tiers. prestigious regular low-class At the prestigious school, the curriculum focuses on techniques and strategies equally producing top-class guarians. They also offer basic level magic as elective. The graduate from this tier schools tend to become high positioning officers. Being admitted to this tier school makes parents proud. Alfred's Academy is one of the prestigious schools The regular schools are the most common type. While the advanced battle strategy class is offered as an elective, the main curriculum focuses on the combat techniques. The graduate of this school joins the military as regular soldiers or become a guard for a noble The low-class schools only teaches combat. The graduates from this tier often are not diciplined too much and ends up as a thug or barbarian.(If they're lucky, they may get hired as body guard for shady people.) Often times, the family of the students are ashamed and embarrassed that their son/brother go to this school. The Albertsen Family The local laws are made by the Albertsen family. The line started with Alfred Albersten. Alfred (no surname recorded, most likely did not have one ), was a bastard son of Albert Hidalgo. While he knew who his father was, both the King and himself refused to acknowledge the truth until later years of his life. (Alfred did not acknowledge because his mother told him not to for his safety) He grew up near the training camp for the King’s loyal army and grew up watching them train. He often watched the soldiers train from afar and mimicked their training growing strong. When he became 13, he officially enlists in the army. When he was 16, he volunteered to help the settlers claim more lands and set off to Sheena. The road to Sheena was tough, constant attacks from “savages” (bandits) wore the travelers out. Alfred however gave the travelers enough encouragement to keep going. Once they got to Sheena, the goatskins from neighboring mountains constantly harassed them to “give their land back” (the land may or may not have been occupied with them before settlers moved in). Alfred and the other soldiers who volunteered to help them settle in offered to train the male settlers. Alfred was the best instructor of them all. One day, the goats kin sent most of their attack forces into Sheena as their last effort. Alfred instructed to take as many as possible as prisoner of killing them. After the attack, Alfred offered to free the prisoners in exchange for evacuation of the goatskins, and the goatskins accepted the offer. Because his plan were able to stop the conflict, the settlers petitioned to put Alfred as the “prince” of the city. Later, King Albert finally recognized Alfred as his son and granted him with the name Albertsen. Since then, the Albertsen family has governed the city of Sheena as the “Prince” Category:Places